Fluid-based switches such as liquid metal micro switches (LIMMS) have proved to be valuable in environments where fast, clean switching is desired. However, the physical construction of a fluid-based switch sometimes limits its mission electrical performance (e.g., the frequencies at which signals propagate through the switch, or the cleanliness of signals that are output from the switch). Any development that preserves the beneficial switching characteristics of a fluid-based switch, but also increases its mission electrical performance, is therefore desirable.